


Get my pretty name out of your mouth

by alittlemayhem, niawho



Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Blow Jobs, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Knifeplay, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, SakuAtsu, Sexual Tension, they are switches your honor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28561356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlemayhem/pseuds/alittlemayhem, https://archiveofourown.org/users/niawho/pseuds/niawho
Summary: or  "Crying in the club""If you move, I'll cut you." Running the dull end of the blade up Atsumu's neck, Sakusa's eyes are full of killing intent and lust.“Yer not gonna hurt me, Omi-Omi,”
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Mia 12 days of Kinkmas 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057058
Comments: 9
Kudos: 196





	Get my pretty name out of your mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Day 10 of #miakinkmas
> 
> Thank you so much to our beta [Ren](https://twitter.com/bokutowl12?s=20)!
> 
> This will be part of a bigger fic, so keep your eyes open ;)

It’s loud, it’s sweaty, and it’s sticky: all things Sakusa despises. Even still, his loyalty is unrivaled. If Iizuna-san wanted him to collect from this shitty establishment, he would, and he is. 

Making his way past the swaying bodies, he sends Komori to collect what’s due with a dismissive wave of his hand. Sakusa isn’t going to bother wasting his energy on that scrub if he doesn’t need to. 

Leaning out of the fray, Sakusa plants himself at the edge of the crowd, waiting for any potential signs of trouble. His eyes peruse the masses and lock on to a very familiar silhouette. His groan is silent but unmistakable. 

_ Of fucking course. _

A loose gray button-down and black skinny jeans adorn the biggest pain in Sakusas’ ass on this side of the Ichi river: Miya Atsumu. 

_ Goddamnit. _

Like it was fated, his cold glare locks onto two amber jewels. 

Thank god he has his mask on because there is no way he’s going to allow Atsumu to see his infectious shit-eating grin reflected back at him. 

Carding his hands through his dyed locks, Atsumu knows he’s watching. He sways enticingly to the music as Sakusa’s eyes travel down his body. He leans his upper body back, melting into the gentleman behind him whilst a dark purple ruffled dress is basically fused to the front of his hips. 

Biting his lip, his stare never wavers from Sakusa’s. A small whimper leaves him when hands wrap around his torso and navigate towards his pecs, bold and aggressive. Sakusa’s eyes widen almost imperceptibly; no one would normally notice, but Atsumu does. He puts on a show, grinding forward to the beat and allowing the man to caress him on the dance floor. His tongue swipes invitingly across his plush lips and it makes Sakusa stir.

Shifting his weight on his heels, he glances around and settles on staring at the V.I.P lounge for a breather. Sakusa drags his heels from the wall and finally saunters into the private room. 

Unlooping his mask from his ears and neatly folding it, he tucks it into his pocket for easy access later on. His fingers wrap around his tie and slip the knot from its grip around his throat, adjusting the clasp on his watch with a small sigh. 

Before he has time to react, hot breath kisses his neck and a sultry, familiar voice demands his attention.

“Like watcha see? Got you all hot and bothered?” Sakusa could recognize that annoying tone anywhere. 

It’s fast. Sakusa grabs his dagger and unsheaths it from his inner thigh, the blade stopping centimeters away from Atsumu’s freckled cheek. His own breath stops. Looking down, he notices that another blade is in play. However, this one is pointed directly at his groin. 

“Miya,” Sakusa says, voice flat. His tongue pressing to the inside of his cheeks in an awful attempt at hiding his amusement.

Atsumu grins at him. “Fancy seeing you here Omi.”

“It’s a collection call.”

“Oh? Ya got time to be playin’ here with me?”

"Tch, if you move, I'll cut you." Running the dull end of the blade up Atsumu's neck, Sakusa's eyes are full of killing intent and lust.

“Yer not gonna hurt me, Omi-Omi,” Atsumu breathes out, golden eyes fixed on him. 

Sakusa raises an eyebrow and glides the knife’s blade smoothly across Atsumu’s jaw, feeling it tense up beneath the sharp edge.

“What’s stopping me from offing you right here, Miya? It’ll save me the trouble later.”

“Hmm, I dunno, probably-  _ this.” _

Atsumu presses the hilt of his blade into Sakusa’s erection, eliciting a low groan from him. The sudden pressure sent a weird yet pleasant sensation through his body. 

With a satisfied look on his eyes, Atsumu turns his head slightly to the side. He keeps his gaze on Sakusa as he parts his lips and licks the edge of his blade. Slipping his tongue on the cold edge, he leans his body against Sakusa’s and makes a show of laying the knife flat on his tongue and moans. 

“You are disgusting,” Sakusa breathes out.

“Yeah? Ya always liked that about me huh, Omi?”

One look at Sakusa confirms his suspicions: his counterpart is panting, eyes blown wide and mouth parted.

“Didn’t take ya fer the type to like watchin’.”

“Shut up, Miya.”

His knife flips around in his hands and in a downward swoop Sakusa shreds the buttons from Atsumu’s top. Slipping it back into his holster, Sakusa leans back to admire his work. Clinging across his left shoulder and covering his chest is a swirling three-clawed dragon, colorful and stark against the expanse of exposed golden flesh. 

_ Balance heh?  _

Noticing this scrutiny, Atsumu snorts and tucks his own blade away.

“Samu’s got one on his right, fer good luck and to balance us out. Ya got one too, yeah?” Atsumu teases through a half grin. 

Sakusa wants to scrape that annoying look right off his face.

He cups Miya’s face and crashes their lips together. The kiss is sloppy and desperate, Atsumu catching Sakusa’s bottom lip and forcefully biting down. The bitter tang of iron floods their senses and they pull away gasping for air. 

“Yeah, maybe if you make it worth my time I’ll show you one day,” Sakusa whispers before crushing his mouth to Atsumu’s once again. 

Atsumu melts into the kiss, hands flying down Sakusa’s toned back to cup his ass and giving him a firm squeeze. Sakusa groans in his mouth, pushing him with his own body until Atsumu is trapped between the wall and Sakusa’s demanding kisses. 

The whole situation seems unreal to Atsumu. Sakusa’s gloved hands explore every part of his body and his lips are steady,  _ hungry _ , leaving them both breathless. His erection rubs deliciously against Atsumu’s, making him  _ moan _ . 

Instinctively, Atsumu rolls his hips, rutting against Sakusa. The low, warning groan that comes out of the man just drives Atsumu wilder. 

“Atsumu,” Sakusa murmurs. A warning that Atsumu decides to ignore. 

“ _Hmm_?” He hums, continuing to mindlessly _dry_ _hump_ Sakusa, lips roaming free from his lips to his jaw, to his _ear_. 

He’s well aware Sakusa would have shoved him away if he really wanted this to end. He has the strength for it. If Sakusa really wanted him to stop, he would have done it by now. So he decides to push his luck, cupping Sakusa’s growth in his hand, palming him through his slacks. 

Atsumu can’t help the satisfaction that runs through his body when Sakusa rocks his hips forward, seeking more friction. 

“ _ Oh _ . Ya’ like that,” Atsumu smiles, moving his palm up and down, relishing the way he can feel Sakusa get fully hard against his fingertips. “Yer  _ big _ .” 

“Shut up,” Sakusa groans, capturing Atsumu’s lips in another breathtaking kiss. 

He opens his mouth, letting Sakusa slip his tongue in and explore freely. The muffled moans die in between their kisses as Sakusa moves them away from the wall. Their misguided steps lean them over the arm of a velvet chair.

“You are such a fucking slut, Atsumu,” Sakusa hisses, angrily biting down on Atsumus's exposed neck. “Putting on a show for everyone to see.”

Atsumu moans at another hard bite close to his shoulders. “N-not for…  _ ughh _ , not for everyone.  _ For ya _ .” 

Sakusa’s lips come back to his mouth way more demanding than before. He grips and holds Atsumu’s jaw in place, piercing through his eyes. “All that fucking show for what? Because you want my cock? Is that it, Atsumu?” 

He can’t respond. Not when Sakusa is purposely rolling his hips against him, making him whimper with every small, stolen bit of friction he can get. Atsumu feels hot all over, his mind running a thousand miles per hour. Fuck, he wants it. He wants it so bad. He- 

The cold is a buzz to his senses, shocking him back to the present as Sakusa drags the end of the knife along Atsumu’s exposed chest, playfully circling it around his erect nipples. The sensation causes him to tremble with excitement.

“Answer me.” The blade’s edge pushes into his sensitive skin, with just enough pressure to prick him, but not enough to cut through. The  _ feeling _ rushes straight to his groin.

“Yes. Fuck-  _ Yes _ . Yes, okay?” Atsumu cries out like the desperate horny bastard they both know he is. 

With that, Sakusa pulls back. Atsumu watches with blown eyes as he takes a seat on the dark velvet couch, his legs spread. An invitation. 

“Then take it, Atsumu. Make it worth my while.” 

Atsumu smiles to himself. Sakusa might think he’s got the upper hand here, but that’s just a facade. He’s about to make the pretty Sakusa Kiyoomi crumble under his talented mouth and he can’t wait to see him unfold. 

Slowly, Atsumu settles in between Sakusa’s legs, dropping to his knees. He gazes up, smirking at him as he settles a palm against Sakusa’s lower stomach, slowly moving it down until he hooks the waistband of his slacks and undoes the button and zipper.

Sakusa’s cock bounces freely out of his boxers when Atsumu pulls his slacks down, standing red and hard right in front of Atsumu’s face. 

“Ya’  _ are _ big, huh,” Atsumu mindlessly comments, getting nothing but a huff in response. 

He wants to take it into his mouth right away. Wants to figure out what other ways he can get Sakusa to moan beneath him. But Atsumu has had his fair share of experience to know nothing breaks a man faster than teasing. 

So, instead of diving right in, Atsumu pulls Sakusa’s shirt up, leans forward, and kisses his V line. He takes his time and traces the hips bones with his-already-puffed lips, kissing down Sakusa’s happy trail and letting out a puff of breath near his length that results in Sakusa visibly shivering. 

He’s ready to continue his little game for a bit more when he feels the familiar steel of Sakusa’s blade on his skin, right below his chin, tilting his head up. The game continues, but on a whole new level now.

“Don’t be a fucking tease and get on with it,” Sakusa groans. 

“Desperate much, Omi-kun?” Atsumu smiles at him, pushing his head just a bit forward until the point of the knife is dimpling the soft flesh. Atsumu can’t help but feel the buzz under his skin, an overwhelming sense of  _ exhilaration _ that he’s coming to associate with Sakusa.

“If ya’ want my lips around yer cock so bad, all ya’ had to do was ask.” 

Atsumu’s hand wraps tightly around Sakusa’s cock, the sudden contact making Sakusa forget whatever snarky comment he was about to make. His arms grip the soft fabric of the chair and the blade now lays loosely gripped in his palm.

With his golden eyes fixed on Sakusa’s onyx ones, Atsumu accommodates himself better between his legs and presses his tongue flat against Sakusa’s cock. 

The sight is extremely  _ erotic _ . Flush cheeks the same shade as the tip of the length he is traversing with his tongue. Mouth agape and yet completely  _ silent _ .

He licks it, tongue firm as he drags it up his length all the way to the head. Atsumu makes sure to keep eye contact when he circles the tip of his cock, his blood running impossibly hot when he sees Sakusa closing his eyes shut, a muttered “ _ Fuck _ ” leaving his pretty lips.

Atsumu wants nothing more than to watch him fall apart. 

With a renewed spark of lust, Atsumu swirls his tongue around the head again, making sure to put a bit of pressure on the slit before going back to lick the length of his shaft. Sakusa’s cock feels hot and heavy and Atsumu is salivating with the idea of having it pulsing in his mouth. 

“ _ Atsumu _ ,” Sakusa calls him. And maybe Atsumu is a bit too proud of how needy he sounds right now. 

He understands what Sakusa is begging him for, and Atsumu gives it to him, finally wrapping his lips around the head of his cock and diving  _ in _ . 

Sakusa moans a small, low sound that could easily get lost within the music blasting beneath them, but Atsumu hears it. He feels it running down his body to make his own neglected cock twitch in his pants. 

As eager as he is to hear that pretty sound again, Atsumu doesn’t take Sakusa all the way down. Instead, he pumps his hand slowly while bobbing his head, pursing his lips just around the head, and a lewd “ _ pop _ ” sounds filling in the lounge as he keeps his movements steady. 

He can feel Sakusa’s cock throbbing in his hand, the tip pulsing where it sits in Atsumu’s mouth. He licks it, twirling his tongue around. 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” Sakusa shakily says, gripping tightly at Atsumu’s hair. “Go faster.” 

Atsumu complies, happy to hear that wrecked tone again, and takes Sakusa all the way down, earning a gasp in surprise as Sakusa’s grip on his hair tightens. He knows he’s damn good at this, but listening,  _ feeling _ , Sakusa’s body giving in to his skilled mouth is making him drunk with power. 

He sets a rhythm, twirling his tongue for extra pressure as he bobs his head a bit faster. Above him, Sakusa’s breath becomes shallow, shorter.  _ He’s enjoying this, huh.  _

Atsumu swirls his tongue one more time, hollowing his cheeks around Sakusa’s cock and  _ moans _ . The effect is almost instant, with Sakusa echoing the sound, and lust overtakes him in that second. 

Without warning he’s tugging Atsumu’s hair with force, sinking himself deeper into the warm embrace of Atsumu’s mouth, only to pull back again and thrust in with more force, fucking Atsumu’s face. 

The idea of being used like this, nothing more than a hole to fuck, is driving Atsumu crazy. Tears prick at his eyes, face overheated and flush as he opens up his mouth and offers all he’s got to Sakusa. 

“Look at  _ you _ , Atsumu,” Sakusa pants above him. His hips thrusting up. “You’re  _ crying _ . Suc-  _ fuck _ ... Such a fucking cock slut.” 

Atsumu moans, tears rolling down his face as Sakusa picks up the pace. His jaw is hurting and his mouth feels abused but when he  _ feels _ Sakusa’s cock twitch he only tries to hollow his cheeks again, adding pressure to Sakusa’s thrusts. 

Sakusa’s brows are knitted and his curls defy gravity as he thrusts forward. His voice surprises them both when he yells out. 

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna,”  _ Come _ . Sakusa is gonna come. He’s so fucking close his stomach feels tense. He’s about to pull out, finish up the job with his hand, when he hears it. 

“ _ O-hmiii _ ,” 

_ Omi _ . Atsumu is moaning his name while he tries to keep up with his cock in his mouth. 

Whatever little common sense Sakusa had left is gone the moment his name leaves Atsumu’s lips and he regains his pace, fucking faster into Atsumu’s abused mouth until he’s coming, buried deep inside the warm, wet depths. 

Sakusa is dammed to do anything but stare at Atsumu as he swallows him whole, not a drop spilled before he lets go of his over-sensitive cock. Panting past his full lips, Atsumu’s own aching erection remains untouched, the initial need to conquer Sakusa overshadowing the need to reach his own climax. 

Shifting back onto his heels, he takes in the sight before him. A beautifully shaken and unraveled Sakusa lays vulnerable and defenseless. 

Atsumu could slit his throat then and there and he wouldn’t have to worry about him anymore. He could become a legacy for his own group and finally pull the thorn out of their side, but he just  _ can’t.  _ Growing impatience and guilt rises in his chest when a voice cuts past the clouds.

“Atsumu, what are we doing?”

“When you figure that out Omi, let me know.”

Standing up with a small stretch he wipes his face and arranges his clothes, walking out of the room, leaving a disheveled Sakusa in his wake. 

**Author's Note:**

> Check out this amazing art of this fic by Jo on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/QueerIsle/status/1346271205175812102?s=20)!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! As always, kudos and comments are super encouraging and welcome!
> 
> Keep your eyes open for the next one! Kenhina with -Camboy/Spanking- coming to you tomorrow!
> 
> Find us on Twitter!  
> [Nia](https://twitter.com/bokutosayswhaat)!
> 
> [May](https://twitter.com/sakusasmask504)!


End file.
